U.B. Funkeys/Gallery
Images Various game asset images can be found at the Spriters Resourcehere . Logos and Promotional Material Funkeys-logo.png|Game Logo downloads_items_7_filename.jpg|Mayor Sayso Wallpaper downloads_items_9_filename.jpg|Funkeys Wallpaper downloads_items_10_filename.jpg|Master Lox's Henchman Wallpaper Cutscenes Cutscene images can be found on the Spriters Resource here. Image1 1.jpg Image1 2.jpg Image1 3.jpg Image1 4.jpg Image1 5.jpg Image1 6.jpg Image1 7.jpg Image2 1.jpg Image2 2.jpg Image2 3.jpg Image2 4.jpg Image2 7.jpg Image2 6.jpg Image2 5.jpg Image3 1.jpg Image3 3.jpg Image3 2.jpg Image4 2.jpg Image4 1.jpg Image5 1 c.jpg Image5 1 s.jpg Image5 1 l.jpg Image5 3 c.jpg Image5 2.jpg Image5 1 u.jpg Image5 3 l.jpg Image5 3 s.jpg Image6 1 c.jpg Image5 3 u.jpg Image6 1 l.jpg Image6 1 u.jpg Image6 1 s.jpg Image7 1 l.jpg Image7 1 c.jpg Image6 2.jpg Image7 1 u.jpg Image7 1 s.jpg Image8 1 l.jpg Image8 1 c.jpg Image8 1 s.jpg Image8 1 u.jpg Image8 2 c.jpg Image8 2 l.jpg Image8 2 s.jpg Image8 2 u.jpg Image8 3 c.jpg Image8 3 l.jpg Image8 3 s.jpg Image8 3 u.jpg Image8 4 c.jpg Image8 4 s.jpg Image8 4 l.jpg Image9 1.jpg Image8 4 u.jpg Image9 3.jpg Image9 2.jpg Image9 6.jpg Image9 5.jpg Image9 4.jpg Image9 7.jpg Image9 9.jpg Image9 8.jpg Image9 11.jpg Image9 10.jpg Image10 2.jpg Image10 1.jpg Image9 12.jpg Image10 4.jpg Image10 3.jpg Image10 5.jpg Image11 1 17.jpg Image10 6.jpg Image11 1 20.jpg Image11 1 19.jpg Image11 1 18.jpg Image11 2 18.jpg Image11 2 17.jpg Image11 2 20.jpg Image11 2 19.jpg Image11 3 17.jpg Image11 3 19.jpg Image11 3 18.jpg Image15 1.jpg Image11 3 20.jpg Image15 3.jpg Image15 2.jpg Image16 2.jpg Image16 1.jpg Image16 3.jpg Image16 4.jpg Image16 5.jpg Image16 8.jpg Image16 7.jpg Image16 6.jpg Image17 1.jpg Image17 4.jpg Image17 3.jpg Image17 2.jpg Image17 6.jpg Image17 5.jpg Image17 8.jpg Image17 7.jpg Image18 2.jpg Image18 1.jpg Image19 2.jpg Image19 1.jpg Image20 1.jpg Image20 2.jpg Image20 4.jpg Image20 3.jpg Image20 6.jpg Image20 5.jpg Image21 2.jpg Image21 1.jpg Image22 2.jpg Image22 1.jpg Image21 3.jpg Image23 1.jpg Image22 3.jpg Image23 2.jpg Image23 3.jpg Image23 4.jpg Image23 6.jpg Image23 5.jpg Image24 0.jpg Image24 1.jpg Image24 2.jpg Image24 3.jpg Image24 4.jpg Image24 5.jpg Image25 1.jpg Image25 3.jpg Image25 2.jpg Image25 5.jpg Image25 4.jpg Image25 6.jpg Image26 0.jpg Image26 1.jpg Image26 2.jpg Image27 1.jpg Image27 2.jpg Image28 1.jpg Image28 0.jpg Image27 3.jpg Image29 0.jpg Image29 1.jpg Image30 1.jpg Image30 0.jpg Image29 2.jpg Image30 2.jpg Image31 0.jpg Image31 1.jpg Image32 0.jpg Image32 1.jpg Image33 1.jpg Image33 0.jpg Image34 2.jpg Image34 1.jpg Image34 3.jpg Image35 1.jpg Image37.jpg Image36 1.jpg Image40.jpg Image39.jpg Image38.jpg Image42.jpg Image41.jpg Image44.jpg Image43.jpg Image45 0.jpg Image46 1.jpg Image46 0.jpg Image46 4.jpg Image46 3.jpg Image46 2.jpg Image48 0.jpg Image48 1.jpg Image50 0.jpg Image51 0.jpg Image51 1.jpg Image51 2.jpg Image51 3.jpg Image51 4.jpg Image51 5.jpg Image51 6.jpg Image52 0.jpg Image52 1.jpg Image53 0.jpg Image53 2.jpg Image53 1.jpg Image53 4.jpg Image53 3.jpg Image53 7.jpg Image53 6.jpg Image53 5.jpg Image53 8.jpg Image54 0.jpg Image54 1.jpg Image54 3.jpg Image54 2.jpg Image55 0.jpg Image54 4.jpg Image55 1.jpg Miscallaneous 15718.jpg 15716.jpg 15717.jpg 15680.jpg 15681.jpg 15679.jpg 15738.jpg 15735.jpg 15736.jpg 15729.jpg 15730.jpg 15722.jpg 15727.jpg 15720.jpg 15721.jpg 15719.jpg Audio Music Below a list of songs that play in U.B. Funkeys. This is by no means an exhausive list of all of the songs. The songs tend to be around 30 to 40 seconds long, and don't usually have a proper loop. A playlist with some of the songs extended can be found here. Songs are available for download here. General Funkeystown Sounds Sound effects and voice clips can be found and downloaded at the Sounds Resource here. Examples are shown below. Videos Commercials/Trailers File:U.B. Funkeys Commercial (2007) File:U.B. Funkeys "Funkeys Tool" (iFunk) Commercial File:Funkiki Island Commercial (2007) File:U.B. Funkeys Full Dream State Commercial (Previously Lost) Cutscenes File:Welcome to Funkeystown File:The Great Disaster File:Pesky Henchmen File:Hoodwinked|Hoodwinked File:Funkeystown Fantastic Development File:Funkeystown Shattered & Scattered File:Funkeystown Gem File:Kelpy Basin Shard Is Found File:Kelpy Basin Fantastic Development File:Kelpy Basin Shattered & Scattered File:Kelpy Gem File:Laputta Station Shard Is Found File:Laputta Station Fantastic Development File:Laputta Station Shattered & Scattered File:Laputta Gem File:Magma Gorge Shard Is Found File:Magma Gorge Fantastic Development File:Magma Gorge Shattered & Scattered File:Magma Gem File:U.B._Funkeys_Cutscenes_-_The_Hidden_Realm_FULL File:Paradox_Green_UBFunkeys_Series_5_is_SAFE!_**SPOILER** Category:Gallery Category:Game Elements